Pet Play Mate
by PopePrincess
Summary: Weirdness. ALL BEWARE. Must be of a decent age to read. Reading this story will mean the corruption of some part of your mind. Short ficlet SLASH Yay Neville/ Draco/ Voldy and oh wouldn't you like to know.


Voldemort was displeased. He looked around at the hall of Death Eaters. Patheric. He felt his anger rising. They were not worthy to serve him. Without an explanation, he rose and stalked from the room. He was currently staying at Malfoy Manor. He'd killed Nacrissa and Lucius was kept in chains in the dungeon beneath the house. He kept the elder Malfoy alive in order to ensure the younger's obedience. His little pet.

And recently, he'd acquired a play mate for him. Once a snivelling little blubbery boy, Neville Longbottom had grown to be suprisingly loyal and strong and rather good looking. Oh, how Voldie despised him.

Gliding into his room, he found the young Gryffindor prone on his bed in a bodybind. Draco was chained to the bedhead, wearing only leathercuffs at his wrist and ankles and a leather collar. He sat down in a plush chair across from the bed, and did a small spell to release the binds on Draco.

"Suck the boy," commanded the Dark Lord. Draco hesitantly crawled from his spot at the top of the bed to between Neville's legs and unzipped his jeans.

"Filthy common Muggle garments," spat Voldemort, and with a wave of his wand Neville's jeans, shirt and underwear was gone, burnt in thin air. Draco sent a scared look up at Voldemort for his tone and actions. Then he obediently lowered his head and took Neville into his mouth, bringing him to hardness with licking and sucking, hollowing his cheeks for better suction. There was a slight whimper from Neville's throat.

Voldemort cast another spell. This one turned pain into pleasure. "Bite him," he growled at Draco. Neville noticably tensed even further. Draco obediently let his teeth close arounf the tenderflesh. Instead of any sounds of pain, there was actually a groan from Neville.

"Stop," commanded Voldemort, his breath growing harsh. Draco looked up at him, a line of spit trailing from his mouth to Neville's now hard member. Voldemort felt like moaning.

"Come here," purred Voldemort. Draco obediently crawled off the bed onto the floor to kneel in front of his master.

"Yes master?" asked Draco.

"Follow me, we're going to visit you father," he said, casting mobilius corpus onto Neville, and levitating him into the air. They made their way out of the room and down hallways and staircases. Draco had a hard time keeping up, his knees and the palms of his hands starting to ache. The Death Eaters they passed didn't help. They'd kick and push, slap and scratch at the young Malfoy. Some slipped fingers into him as he passed, making Draco groan.

As they reached the dungeons, Voldemort sent Neville over to a rough stone bench to lie there prone. Lucius sat in the corner, naked.

"Draco, be a good little boy and straddle your father," commanded Draco. Draco slowly crawled over to him and straddled him, facing towards him.

Voldemort sent an erection spell that way and soon Lucius was rock hard. "Sit in him," ordered Voldemort. Draco complied, wincing as the considerable size of his father enterd his unprepared entrance. "Now ride," ordered Voldemort. As he watched the display before him, he ran sharp nails over Neville's front, bringing welts and sometimes trails of blood to the surface.

Draco felt terrible. He was getting so hard off of lowering himself up and down on his father. Lucius was so big that not rubbing against Draco's prostate was impossible. Draco whined a little and began lifting himself up and down faster. Lucius's head dropped back and his eyelids fluttered as his son rode him.

"Stop," ordered Voldemort. Draco stopped. "Get off of him," ordered Voldemort. Draco did, albiet reluctantly. "Now," he said, and used a spell to move Lucius up from the wall to stand behind Neville, "thrust."

Lucius was so hot already and scared of displeasing, causing him to immediately enter the virgin in front of him. A squeal made its way from Neville's throat at the pain.

Using his own hand, Voldemort grasped Draco and pulled him to stand in front of Neville's head. He used his other hand to pull Neville's hair and head up so that with his other hand he could nudge Draco forward and force Draco's erect dick into his mouth. Without further ado, he stepped behind Draco and entered him. There was almost no tearing as Draco was used to being entered now and had just taken his father into him.

Voldemort's slamming thrusts forced Draco to move his own hips forward, fucking Neville's mouth. Neville found himself getting hard, the spell for pain into pleasure still working. Lucius came forward, and then Draco. Then Neville, and finally Voldemort.

Neville lay on the cold stone slab, the edges cutting into his hips where he'd been rocked against it. There was come slipping from his mouth and ass and on his own thighs. As he lay there, he thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be one of Voldemort's pets.

For 7.Raven.7. because she wanted me to.

From Popey, and remeber to always play safe. Love and God bless, mwah darlings. Don't be afrais to review. Because you know you WANT to.


End file.
